


暮色将尽

by lindasusany



Category: Original sin/原生之罪
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindasusany/pseuds/lindasusany
Summary: 因为历史背景变更，人物设定有改动，黑化军阀陆离，慎入！有大量粗口和脏话，希望21岁以下的读者审慎自持。





	暮色将尽

**Author's Note:**

> 因为历史背景变更，人物设定有改动，黑化军阀陆离，慎入！  
> 有大量粗口和脏话，希望21岁以下的读者审慎自持。

园子要有水才活络，这是无论南皖与直奉怎么打都能达成的协议——南北通用。  
海甸*便是这样一块百泉奔流的地方。英格兰和法兰西的一把火，烧了那天上人间的圆明园，转眼老佛爷便扣了北洋水师的窟窿搭起了颐和园。想吸干爱新觉罗氏最后一口精气的蜂蚁们，便星罗棋布地在周围建了宅子，不拘是西式洋楼还是飞梁画栋，颇有欣欣向荣的生机。  
皖系总司令的参谋员苏三省就是其中之一。老虎*尾巴上的一根毛，究竟摸不得。  
当然，那是从前了。虎落平阳被犬欺，冯国璋的军令司正使陆离尤其明白这个道理。  
他等着一天等得太久了。  
金台夕照是燕京八景之一。日薄崦嵫，茫茫落落。吊古之土，登斯台者，辄低睠顾，目之所及，三园疮痍，清漪正兴*。万物轮回复苏，无情似有情。  
暝色入高楼，有人楼上愁。  
程月亮已经很久没有接到苏三省的讯息了。他裹了一件单薄的绸缎袍子，推开吱呀作响的窗户。夜风一下子灌进来，教他打了个冷颤。  
夕阳未落，月如银钩，白森森地已经透出夜的影子。  
三省只要回到办公楼里就寝，总会在这个时候给他打一个电话。急促的叮铃铃是远方情人的思念，程月亮一天的记挂。而此时那部电话安静地犹如一个死物，偌大的家里只有程月亮和英国舶来的座钟一摇一摆的声响。  
算来有离上一次说话已经有五六日了。程月亮不安地用手指敲打黄梨木的窗檐，时不时回头看那电话，感到心悸。  
为什么三省不给自己打电话？是出了什么难缠的任务，或是哪里又有新发的事端，亦或是——月亮的单纯让他连怀疑都贫瘠，只是一味的担忧和恐慌。  
苏哥哥不会已经忘了自己吧？  
笃笃笃。  
他以为是暮间的骤雨摧了花，卷帘打门。  
笃。笃。  
难道——是苏哥哥回来了？  
一定是的。程月亮三步并做两步地奔下楼。除了苏哥哥，不会有人找到这里的。  
当大门打开的一刻，里外的两个人都愣住了。  
“苏——”一身硝烟和血污的男人掐住了眼前人的脖子：“你是谁？”  
月亮觉得自己快要断了气，拼尽了全身力气挣扎到：“是——月——亮——”  
随即他摆脱了禁锢，但是眼前的世界天旋地转。程月亮重重地摔在了地上，听到那个和苏哥哥一模一样但有些嘶哑的声音说：“你就是苏三省的婊子？”  
月亮睁着泛花的眸子好一阵失神：“苏哥哥，”他觉得痛，觉得难受，更觉得委屈，“你忘了月亮了吗？”  
明明是如出一辙的样貌，那人看向他的双眼却那样凶恶，如视仇雠，浸透了捂不暖的寒气和杀意。  
“果然。”  
他被拎起来扔到案几上，不用看就知道娇生惯养的肌肤一定被磕出了大片青紫淤痕。若是苏三省看到自己护在心尖上的人被这样粗暴对待，不知道是不是会被气活过来。  
陆离一下撕裂了程月亮的衣服，想。  
“你是谁！”身下的人徒劳地反抗着，“你把苏哥哥怎么样了！”  
“我是陆离。当然你也不用费心思记了，程少爷。”陆离将月亮猛地拉坐起来，把自己的腿挤进月亮岔开的双腿之间，“你只需要知道，是我打爆了苏三省的头，那个狗娘养的。”  
如果说刚才程月亮的眼中还闪着泪光的话，现在陆离掐灭了他眼中仅剩的光芒。  
“不可能！我不信！你胡说！”程月亮剧烈地挣扎着，“苏哥哥没死！他不会丢下我的！你这个坏蛋！”  
“恩，最后两句我同意。”陆离带着厚厚茧子的手粗暴地抚摸着程月亮白皙的皮肤，“说不定他的鬼魂已经来找你，正在看着你被我操呢。这样更好。”  
“不，不会的。”程月亮被陆离的手弄得生疼，可是失去苏哥哥这个念头更让他痛苦，“苏哥哥！苏——啊！”  
陆离重重捏了一把他的乳头。程月亮的胸脯很美，犹如幼女尚未成熟的乳房，那原本粉扑扑的小东西变得发红发肿，显得下流而诱人。  
“苏三省倒是把你养得很好。”他又抓了几下才放手，“比八大胡同*的小福子还勾人。”  
程月亮哭了。他的眼泪一滴一滴地顺着饱满的脸颊留下来，看得让陆离差点软了心。  
他长得真像池震。哭泣时皱起的眉，嘴角那颗微微翕动的小痣，还有那难过时隐忍却又脆弱的样子……  
可就是他的男人害死了池震。想到这儿，陆离的心又狠狠地抽痛了。  
他发誓要让苏三省不得好死，要把自己的伤痛数倍奉还于他，这是他对池震的诺言，割开自己的血脉、留下一条永远无法痊愈的伤疤来见证。  
陆离，那么多个辗转反、侧孤枕难眠的夜晚，那么多次你在梦魇中一次又一次地重复失去心上人的痛苦，那么多次你几乎就要死去、只为了这个执念而继续活在这人间地狱，你怎么了，你现在怎么了？  
程月亮看着这个仿佛是苏三省孪生兄弟的男人眼神中流露出迟疑，最终却回归于愤恨。施暴者扯开自己的衣裤，透出青茎暴起的性器。  
程月亮绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
他还是不相信苏哥哥留下他一人，独活在这世间。  
“睁开眼。”陆离用力地掐住月亮的下巴，疼得他直咧嘴。  
男人的阴茎强硬地撞进了月亮柔嫩饱满的唇间，一下子杵到了喉咙眼儿。满口都是腥膻气，夹杂着恶心的窒息感使月亮难以克制地干呕。可是陆离死死地扣住月亮的头，揪住他的头发不许他动弹。晶莹的唾液源源不断地从月亮的嘴角渗出，让二人的连接处又湿又黏。  
苏哥哥，原谅我，月亮真没用。  
“舔。”  
泪水已经模糊了程月亮的视线，被压得发麻的舌头无力地滑动着。  
陆离没有想到自己这么快就谢了。或许是因为这是他从池震离开后第一次性爱……对，跟程月亮的长相一点关系都没有。  
就算再像，他也不是池震。池震是独一无二的，陆离心头的珍宝。  
粘稠的精呛在程月亮嘴中，就在他觉得自己就要窒息而死时，陆离稳稳地抽了手去，失去支撑的月亮一下子跌倒，摔得眼冒金星。  
陆离冷冷地看着惹人怜爱的男孩倒在地上抽搐，一时合不拢的红唇上沾满了乳白的液。  
“苏三省倒是很会挑婆姨。” 真是个欠干的小娼妇。  
将蜷缩的人儿翻了个身，手臂牢牢按住他的胯，陆离将手指伸进刚刚承欢过的小嘴里一转，便缠绕上了颤巍巍而绵长的银丝。  
陆离很满意，将手指捅进了无力抵抗的后穴。  
“不要……别……”被侵犯的人发出微弱的呻吟。  
不过是助长陆离施虐欲望的春药罢了。  
金屋藏娇的身体果然细腻柔软，从内到外都是油光水滑得紧，犹如被去了皮的梨子，丰腴，饱满，白嫩嫩、水灵灵地泛着光泽。  
太甜腻了。陆离瘪瘪嘴。都让他反胃。  
失去了做前戏的耐心和兴趣，单刀直入的士兵用自己的肉刃残忍地开拓了脆弱的温柔乡。  
不染尘俗的姣好面容扭曲成痛不欲生的模样，一声撕裂的高昂尖叫化作被封喉一般的抽气，犹如一只濒死的雀儿，被人攥住了脖子。  
很痛么？  
那池震该有多痛呢？一个陆离便如此难以承受，那么多劫后余生的恶鬼来折磨池震，他是多么痛不欲生，才丧失了所有的希望？  
陆离木然地抽动，欲仙欲死的肉体快感不再让他飘飘欲仙，更像是雨中楼阁上传来的一首慢曲，恍若隔世。身下传来的啜泣也好，哭骂也好，诅咒也好，都不能伤害他了——没有人能伤害一个死人，而陆离的心早就死了。  
他的池震，会坐在二楼雅间细品红葡萄酒的池震，在铺盖卷里藏着一本卢梭的池震，被苏三省手下的那群粗鲁肮脏的兵轮流亵玩。对于没有女人和胜利的军队来说，在一个战俘身上可以宣泄的暴虐太多了。枪林弹雨都撑过来的战士，被逼的生生咬舌自尽。  
除了逃了的苏三省，陆离杀光了那个连所有的人，身上的血痂结了一层又一层，却找不到池震的遗骸。原来是老石收了池震的尸体，红着眼睛说什么也不敢让陆离看到。他把枪抵在鸡蛋仔的头顶上，那个年轻的男孩儿才哭哭啼啼地说，震哥的尸首都不完整了，老石是真的怕你、怕你……  
怕什么呢？陆离瘫倒在那片浸染过池震鲜血的土地上。他陆离什么都不怕了。他就怕不能活到报仇。等他杀了苏三省，死反而会成为一种恩赐。  
终于大仇得报的那一天，他刀刃上苏三省的血尚未凉，一旁被吓得屁滚尿流的小跟班口不择言，为了求生把苏三省卖得一干二净。一堆废话里，陆离敏锐地捕捉到了关键。  
“你说什么？”他一边逼近一边问，“苏三省在城南有个相好？”  
“对对对！”男人用膝盖跪着一路扑倒陆离面前，“就、就在万寿山背后！那个姘头叫程月亮！”  
陆离当时几乎要失声大笑。你看，苏三省，这是天意要让我报仇雪恨。  
以眼还眼，以牙还牙。  
陆离一口咬在程月亮肩上，顷刻间豆大的鲜红血珠沁出来，惹得程月亮发出吃痛的哀叫。  
多痛啊，才知道自己是活着。  
紧紧地勒住程月亮的腰，陆离在一阵高潮之后感到乏力，那种长途跋涉之后的心力交瘁、筋疲力尽。  
怀中的人或许是晕了，或许是睡了，总之只有微微颤动的眼皮和错乱微弱的呼吸，还有些生的迹象。  
陆离的手抚上程月亮的脸，然后是脖子。  
持枪的手颤得厉害。他的双手背叛了他。他不能。他做不到。他无法掐住这个人的喉咙，像他每天掐断敌人的脖子一样。只是这一副皮囊，那个他魂牵梦绕的人的容颜，便足以摧毁他的一切信心和勇气。  
陆离手脚并用地爬起来，步履蹒跚地走上了楼梯。  
对不起，池震。他满脸都是泪水。我做不到。  
他看到那扇打开的窗户，黑暗吞噬一切之前，天地笼罩着血红色的余晖。  
陆离跳下去的地方，边上有一颗正在开花的槐树，那淡紫色的花朵还沾着之前雨水凝聚成的露珠，幽幽的飘下来，染上猩红一片。有几朵坠在帘子上，让珠子做成的流苏发出细碎的响声。  
笃笃。笃笃。

1\. 即今海淀旧称。  
2\. 皖系总司令即段祺瑞，号称“北洋之虎”；冯国璋被称为“北洋之犬”；他们与王士珍并称为北洋三杰。  
3\. 圆明园是圆明园、长春圆、万春园的合称，亦叫做“圆明三园”；清漪园是颐和园旧称。  
4\. 八大胡同是民国时期的卖淫场所。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写道一半的时候突然意识到，这也许大概可能一定是我的第一次非ABO


End file.
